


Trials and Tribulations

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: Trials and tribulations of Princess Sansa. An attempt to do a remix of ASOIAF and Star Wars.Old Nan = YodaSansa = mashup of Princess Leia and LukeJaime Lannister = Han SoloSandor Clegane = ChewbaccaLady Stoneheart = Darth VaderPetyr Baelish = Emperor





	1. Trials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts).



> This is my second attempt of posting this story. At first, it was to be a one shot but I want to expand to include Sansa's interaction with a grumpy smuggler whose shirt is always open to his navel (wonder who that could be? hmmm?) and a confrontation with her mother Lady Stoneheart.
> 
> I decided to repost (with a few edits) as a birthday gift for Mlle Karen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Nan has a talk with her Padawan after the last and final trial.
> 
> Old Nan = Yoda  
> Sansa = mashup of Princess Leia and Luke

It is the way of the Force, that what one views as a weakness is what will save them all. Something even Old Nan forgets sometimes but is reminded time and time again as she looks fondly at the latest batch of Jedi younglings.

The Stark siblings all are Force-sensitive from the eldest alpha wolf Robb to the youngest feral wolfling Rickon. The younger sister Arya displays lightsaber skills that rivals many of the Jedi maesters, so light on her feet that she seems to be dancing and so deadly with her attacks. And Bran has the mastery of Control, while Robb and Jon excel in Alter. Rickon is single minded, so fervent in believing that he is _one with the Force and that the Force is with him_. And equally determined Sansa is the heart and the soul of their squad. It is she who makes the decision to be merciful, which resulted in their squad being captured by Joffrey Baratheon's squad.

The Starks think they have lost. Each is dejected, and little Arya blames her sister for the loss as both Robb and Jon attempt to placate her, reminding her that they are a team ("there is no ass in team") and that the decision made was unanimous. Rickon is soulfully howling in the corner as Bran quietly tries to see where they went wrong, rewinding in his mind all of the decision points they face and tabulating the results if different decisions were made at earlier junctions as he believed that Sansa's urging them to be merciful at that moment was the right Way.

In the Weirwood grove, Old Nan finds her wolf princess staring at the steam rising from the hot springs. Her intricately braided buns seem to almost be so large that she will topple under their immense weight.

"What troubles trouble you, my Padawan?" Old Nan asked. 

There is only silence as Sansa is deep in her thoughts.

Old Nan pokes the young girl with her gnarled stick when she did not respond or turn around. When Sansa turns around to face her maester, Old Nan almost gasp as Sansa opens her mind completely to her. There is so much pain and guilt and self hatred. The words that Arya sometimes angrily yells at her are how she sees herself - just a pretty girl, useless, stupid, and powerless. She sees herself as a fake, a pretender - everyone thinks she must have the Force as her siblings all display and master one or more of the more visible Force powers from telepathy, mind speech, levitation, and telekinesis while she only has empathy, something she thinks is a weakness and that everyone has. Only a fool worries if her opponents are hurt. She sees herself as a bobble headed doll, nodding and chirping whatever everyone wants to hear.

It is her stupidity that caused her squad to fail the very last trial. Only the members of the winning squad are assured to ascend to the next level while the rest will be individually judged to determine if they are worthy. Her siblings have mastered many of the skills, but also failed horribly at others. With the exception of Bran, they lack not only foresight but patience; and Bran rarely acts. She remembers looking in the eyes of Garlan, the man that Rickon captured, and knowing somehow that she could warg into him, uncover all of his secrets, but knew that it would be wrong, a gross violation of the poor man's mind. She could not do it even if it assured them the win. Even with the hindsight knowledge that the man she thought was good betrayed them, she does not think she could do anything differently. She is a failure, not worthy.

As Old Nan holds out her arms, her young protege falls into her arms weeping. Holding her, Old Nan mind speaks to her, "Without the Light, there will be darkness. The Way is the Force. The Word is the Way. Good is the Word."

"But I want to finally beat that ass Joffrey," Sansa wailed.

Old Nan tried to suppress a chuckle but failed, resulting in a less than elegant snort.

"An insufferable boy indeed. Darkness poisons his mind... would it poison his body? But what is victory if it is gained by foul play? Hmm?"

Old Nan sees her shaking her head as Sansa knows that it is Joffrey who prior to the simulated trial disengaged their ship's shield mechanism, rendering it useless. Even before Joffrey becomes a full fledged Jedi, it is clear that he will join the Dark Side alongside his grandfather Darth Tywin and his mother before him.

"Not easy to follow the Way, live in the Light, not meant to be easy. Sacrifices must be made, and there will be losses, hard ones. Easier to live in the Dark, to not care, to take, to only think of oneself. But what is victory if there is no one to share it with? Is it victory at all? Hmmm?"

Old Nan shows Sansa what happened, of Sansa always being the last of her squad to clear out, covering her younger siblings by throwing rocks and making noise to confuse their opponents, by shooting her laser blaster mainly to push their enemies back rather than to take them down, and by shielding their presence with her mind. 

Old Nan then shows her the end of the simulated trial where the one from Joffrey's squad she lets go free, Garlan, releases her squad and redirects the blast to "fake" implode his squad's base instead of destroying the planet that houses the insurgents whom they were tasked to neutralize. Her squad wins as the computer program calculates a high probability that she would be able to successfully negotiate peace terms with the insurgents.

" _We ourselves feel that what we are doing is just a drop in the ocean. But the ocean would be less because of that missing drop._ The universe be less without that little bit of kindness. Yes?"

Sansa nods as she sees and finally understands. The Force is strong with her as it is with her siblings. Each Stark has a role. Like her mother before her, Senator Catelyn Tully, she will not be a Jedi. She will be a leader who will broker peace, just as she is able to knit consensus with her strong willed siblings, each wanting to go a different direction and speed and each having different viewpoints on how to achieve their objectives. She blushes as she remembers her ways of convincing them, threatening to scream and bribing Rickon with promises of lemoncakes. Old Nan smirks - she sees all. 

Sansa nods to her Jedi maester and tells her what she has learned, "Some battles may be won by might, but the war is only won when there is peace, an agreement. Might is not Right, not the Force. The Force is the Word."

And Good is the Word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first supervisor told us to not be that ass in the team (always saying the seemingly inane slogan that there is no ass in team which I first thought he said "S" which made no sense at all or maybe meant "I") and when things were tough to 'suck it up'!
> 
> The italicized words are from the movie "Rogue One" and from Saint Mother Theresa.
> 
> The last quotes kinda got biblical (sorry but gone to two masses in two succeeding days) and they were trying to be reminiscent of Tywin's quote "Some battles are won with swords and spears, others with quills and ravens" from GRRM's "A Storm of Swords."


	2. Smuggler of her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa makes contact with smugglers, former golden boy Imperial Officer Jaime Lannister and his co-pilot, Sandor Clegane.
> 
> Sandor is a wookie (I know, this is a crackfic and I am cracking myself up). I apologize if anyone thought this was serious fic because it is clearly not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized words are English translations of Shyriiwook, the language that Sandor uses to communicate with others.

 

If it were not for her brother, the Young Wolf, she would never step her tiny foot in an establishment like this. Everything was sticky - the floor, the walls, the tables, the chairs especially so (yuck!), and the patrons with their sticky grabby hands (two of whom almost lost their hands but for her steely restraint and strong sense of propriety so unlike her spitfire sister who would have chopped off something else of theirs). She wanted to curse herself for wearing virginal white robes as that attracted the creeps who wanted to break her in.

Sansa saw her targets - fucking Jaime Lannister, a former golden boy Imperial Officer and now a disreputable smuggler with a gold hand and his furry side-kick and co-pilot, Sandor. They were at the very edge of the room as they were not able to secure a table. Jaime was nursing a bubbly shockingly hot pink drink that he probably swiped and shared with Sandor who almost spat it out, cursing that it was too bloody sweet. Jaime was gyrating to the loud throbbing music and beats. Shaking her head, these would be the last two she would ever walk up to and proposition in a bar but they were the only ones who could get her to Planet Dreadfort.

Steeling herself for the barrage of horrific pick-up lines, she pushed through the crowd using her sharp elbows (and even sharper knees for those with the grabby appendages), she stood proudly in front of the two, daring them to say anything, especially about the handprints by her chest.

They both stared at her appreciatively, and there was something heated in the taller wookie's eyes that made her feel flushed. Was it hot in here?

The blond man eyed the noticeable handprints, smirked, and started, "Good of you to wear a dress that tells others where to put their h-"

Sandor cuffed him hard behind his head, making him rub his head in pain. The tall wookie started to growl. Luckily Sansa was fluent in Shyriiwook.

_"Don't mind him. All talk, no-"_

"And you, you are not all talk?"

The tall wookie gaped at her in surprise. He did not seem to be used to female attention. And frankly, she was surprised at her forwardness but there was something about him, his warm brown eyes, the way his bandolier drapes over his strong chest and hugs his hips, his broad shoulders, his furry chest, his muscular thighs, and what was between such thighs, that made her think of... No, she had to stay focused - now was not the time to think with her ovaries as Ayra would disgustedly say. Yet her eyes never strayed from his eyes, his lips, even when Jaime made a sound of surprise and started to make jokes, involving outlandish puns. 

Sandor haltingly tried to explain, _"Ugh, Jaime is not like that, he would not make a move with a beautiful lady like that-"_

"Oh, he likes men or boys?" she asked, looking over the golden man, noticing his well-coiffed hair, tailored clothing, and shiny boots.

There were strangled groans and hissed curses from Jaime as Sandor grumbled under his breath that it would be better if he did. That made no sense unless that impressive specimen of masculinity was in love with him. She knew of their background, of Jaime saving the young wookie from slavery and going on the lam with him. Sansa could understand why Sandor would fall in love with his handsome hero. Gads, she would have fallen in love with her rescuer, that gallant Jedi knight who saved a lovely lady, if he ever came along. But that never happened - she was the one who had to save herself.

The wookie saw that questioning look in her eyes as she looked them both over and groused bitterly, _"No, it is not what you bloody think... What do you want from us? What hell hole do you want us to fly to? Who is after you?"_

He was being too loud. Worried that he drawing unwanted attention their way, she launched herself into him and kissed passionately as she whispered, "Dreadfort." All the other patrons and workers were either in state of undress or intimately enjoying each other or both.

Deepening the kiss and moaning soulfully, he whispered, _"Aye."_ Yet, his hands stayed by his sides as she grabbed his strong back, feeling his rippled muscles. Time seemed to stand still.

She wanted someone to love - but no, she needed to think of the Rebel Alliance and of rescuing her brother. When Sansa finally stepped back, her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily.

Touching her swollen lips with his finger, Sandor vowed, _"My lady, I will keep you safe."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks for LadyCyprus for allowing me to post her wonderful edits for her OTP, Cybacca, and allowing me to recast Sansa in her stead. 
> 
> Confessions: I always shipped Princess Leia with the Wookie after I saw this photo -
> 
>  <https://goo.gl/images/HKK5HU>
> 
> I wrote this chapter while listening to Nelly's "Hot in Herre", such a guilty pleasure song (lol).


	3. Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's choice.

Tears streamed down her face. Big girls don't cry - she remembered being told that many times, being told that she was too sensitive, that she took things too seriously. So Sansa put on a tough facade, mimicking her late younger sister who was always braver, stronger and fiercer than she could ever be. Instead of crying at cruel words, she would retaliate with spiteful words. After her failed betrothal to cheating Harrold Hardyng, she vowed to never cry again. And her Word was everything.

And yet she could not stop. Her heart (she heard those mocking voices screech out 'ice cold heart') was breaking into million tiny jagged pieces. 

Sandor wanted to go with her but her foolhardy brother needed, just as that arse Jaime needed, someone like the tall wookie by his side, clever, strong and loyal and able to get them out of all sorts of messes (mostly messes that Jaime created himself although the confrontation with bulbous Fat Walder was something else with Jaime chained and stripped to a leather loin cloth and something unavoidable). Without Sandor by his side, she knew down in the depths of her soul that Robb would not return alive. Like Bran, she had the curse of foresight although it did not save him (he chose to save her, jumping in front of her and taking the laser that was aimed at her heart).

Like a coward they all believe her to be, Sansa thought to sneak out from their bed, the bed where she finally gave all of herself to the one she loved. She remembered his fur on his broad shoulders that she clung onto as they mated, himself so large yet fitting so perfectly in her. In that moment, in the throes of passion, she let herself go, not hold back, and her loud cries were mingled with his roars and growling.

"Shaaawshaaaw!" he howled her name as he came in her. It was the loveliest song she heard. 

And he fastidiously cleaned her afterwards and held her in his strong arms. She wanted so badly to stay with him, but she had another vital mission. While he, her gentle giant, could be her entire world, there were other worlds full of life, peoples, fauna and flora, that would be irreversibly harmed and destroyed if the Dark Side won.

With a heavy heart, she waited until she heard his gentle snuffling and soft breathing sounds. His large hand was still on her bare breast, and she lifted it, holding it in both of her hands and wanting to kiss it. His hands meant for killing yet so adept at loving. She got out of the bed quickly because if she stayed a moment longer, she would never leave. Turning her back to her sleeping lover, she quickly put on her jumpsuit and grabbed her laser gun.

"Shaaawshaaaw!"

Putting her gun to stun position and checking it twice, she quickly turned and shot him. And she ran, knowing that he would soon be chasing her as the stun effects would not last long on him. He was so strong!

Immediately before hitting the final button to go into hyperspace, she turned and saw his sad eyes. _Sorry..._

Hysterically crying, she realized that there was no bloody way she could successfully complete her mission in her state. All of her siblings, even Robb whom she called an idiot, had a better chance, a greater probability, to convince Darth Lady Stoneheart to return to the Light, to be one with the Force. She was just a helpless child pretending to be something she was not.

But Old Nan's last transmission said that it was her, she was the One, the Promised One. And one by one, with the exception of Robb, her siblings died to protect her. Sansa knew that Old Nan must have told them of the Prophecy, and she wanted to curse her maester. But she could not. Sansa loved her.

Although she was wrong in this, Old Nan loved them equally, each one of her brothers and her sister and herself. Old Nan never favored Sansa over the others, instead she drilled Sansa constantly until she could barely keep up with her more talented siblings instead lagging so far behind. 

Sansa remembered complaining bitterly that her hands and arms were meant to hold and play small musical instruments, not put others in a choke hold. Old Nan cackled and chortled, "Why not do both?" That was a punchline to an especially filthy joke involving three beings, which included a Kraken with a voracious appetite. But the rumor was that Old Nan had such an appetite and went through comely male recruits like a wildfire. It could not be true although curiously when she laughed about the rumors with both Jon and Robb, they both blushed red. She knew that they were teasing her.

As she thought of Old Nan, her teachings came back. _Sacrifices. Not easy to live in the Light. No fucking shit it wasn't!_

Then she remembered how helpless and worthless and small she just felt and what Old Nan said about the little drop of water. She remembered Old Nan showing how water eroded rocks. _There was strength in softness._ Centering herself, repeating Rickon's mantra over and over, she became calm. 

"The Force is With Me. I am One with the Force."


	4. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets with Darth Lady Stoneheart

Sansa stopped at the doorway. There she was, Mother. Her back was facing Sansa, so perfectly straight like it always was as Mother loomed large in Sansa's mind. The youngest Jedi knight who turned in her light saber to become the youngest and most influential senator. Princess. Queen. Co-founder of the opposition-faction that later emerged as the Rebel Alliance.

Yet those accomplishments did not truly define her - they are her but she was more, much more, much more to her eldest daughter. She was foremost her mother. As Old Nan always said when addressing Sansa, "Your are your Mother's daughter." 

When she first heard Old Nan saying that, it hurt. She remembered crying every night, believing that Old Nan knew, as she always knew, that she was the weakest link in the family, the one most susceptible to the Dark Side.

For all the good Mother had done, she had done even worst, betraying everyone she loved and those who loved her. Mother turned to the Dark Side. She who was so strong and seemingly invincible turned out to be so weak, susceptible to the lying promises, and so vain glorious as to want to impose her Will on the universe. That was not the Force, not the Way. And yet...

Sansa stared sadly at her mother's hair, now half hacked off and the remainder dry and shockingly white, not her vibrant and lush auburn locks that Sansa inherited. Dear Father loved Mother's hair - she recalled him sometimes holding some strands in his hand and sniffing and kissing them as Mother watched in amusement. When Father was killed by apparent friendly fire, it seemed like a big part of Mother died with him. 

"You came," Lady Stoneheart spoke as she breathed heavily.

"Mother, you called me for me. Of course, I came," Sansa whispered sadly. In her mind, she beseeched Mother to come to the Light.

Shaking her head, the dark figure gestured grandly to the large window in front of them, which showed many distant galaxies, and to the menacing Deathstar below.

"All this, this could be ours. And Father too."

"Father?"

"We are so close to bringing him back. And then we can bring back your siblings, Bran, Rickon and even Arya." There was a dry chuckle at that. 

There was still Mother in her, the Mother who knew of how as much as she wanted to hate her annoying little sister, Sansa loved her even more. She oft reminded her that although they seem 'different as the sun and the moon, but the same blood flows through both' their hearts. It was Arya's death that almost broke her, as Father's did to Mother. She remembered all of her self destructive actions from running away from her problems, drinking to almost stupor, to almost marrying Harrold. Somehow Sansa broke the cycle of stupid actions, dehabilitating self-hatred, even more stupid actions... It was Mother's words that finally broke the cycle - "chin up, boobs out." She almost chuckled remembering how confused she and her siblings were when Mother would say these words they were down. But finally she understood that day, the day she planned to end the suffering. It meant to go out fighting, stand tall and be proud (that is where the boobs came in).

"Mother, they are gone. May the Force be with them. We are here."

"The Force! Bah! The Force did nothing, nothing for them, did not save them... their efforts were for naught."

"They died fighting for what they believed in, what you believed in, fighting for the Resistance you co-founded, fighting for all to live free and be free from tyranny."

"They died fighting for a lie, the biggest lie of the all. Without Order, there would be chaos. The Dark Side would bring that order. The Force! There is no Force - just lies that they perpetuate through their teachings - those useless beings that cannot do, they teach," Lady Stoneheart sneered.

"Old Nan-"

"She is an old batty witch. She does not her mouth from her ass as shit goes out both."

Sansa gasped, affronted at Mother's profane statements. This was not Mother, the one who drilled in her the importance of good manners, propriety and courtesy. Sansa lost her way, cursing like smugglers.

Lady Stoneheart turned around at that gasp and reached for her. Only moments before Sansa would have leaned into and melted in her embrace, but now the dream of happily ever after was gone, popped like a balloon in Rickon's namesday celebrations. Sansa stepped back, appalled at her mother's appearance. A mask covered most of her scarred face, but did not hide her totally white eyes, those cold eyes staring at her. Those were not Mother's eyes, not the eyes filled with so much love, so much pride.

The other door opened, and Emperor Petyr Baelish stepped in with his arms spread out. 

"Excellent - you have brought her here."

The cloaked emperor removed his cloak and smirked at Sansa, appreciatively looking her up and down. Even more than the handsy patrons at the resting stop where she met Sandor and Jaime, she felt violated, as if Emperor Baelish could see through her, through her clothes. His nose wrinkled in slight distaste as if he could smell Sandor on her.

"No longer pure, nor pristine, but even used, you are a vision, like your mother in her youth."

"Please let my mother go. I beg of you."

"Would you do anything I ask if I let her go to her final resting place... I assure you that you would not be harmed for you are precious to me. So precious... You would be empress, ruling by my side. You shall want for not."

Sansa felt Mother's body stiffening, her body fighting the control of the Dark Side, wanting to tell her sweet girl to beware. This must be what brought Mother to the Dark Side, the promise of Father being resurrected, hale and whole, versus the headless corpse they received. Sansa understood - Mother tried to choose to love, not hate. The Emperor subverted her choice, trapping her and binding her Word to him. 

Sansa looked sadly at Mother, remembering the old times, the good and the bad. She was her mother's daughter. Mother was so strong - she had to believe that there was still goodness in her.

_Family. Duty. Honor._

Before she could accept, Mother fought the control of the Dark Side and viciously attacked the Emperor, who quickly blocked her attack.

"You are jealous, jealous of your daughter. Younger, more beautiful," Petyr shouted as he backed Lady Stoneheart against the wall. 

Paralyzed with fear, Sansa wanted to cry in despair as she came weaponless - even if she failed, she would not kill Mother. But then Sansa remembered her powers to control minds, those powers she never used before but would have to try to use to save Mother and herself and the universe. Grimacing, she threw out her mind, trying to hold onto the slimy darkness of the Emperor, not quite making a connection, but enough for him to falter slightly. Mother took advantage of that small hesitation and took them both down, falling to their deaths into the Deathstar which exploded. 

Sansa was ready to die, she did what she could and she hoped it was enough.

_Sandor, I am sorry. I always love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to believe that Sandor and Jaime were able to follow her and beam her out and fly away safely. 
> 
> She weds Sandor, and together they fly with Jaime who still gets into trouble.


End file.
